


time cast a spell on you (but you won't forget me)

by areyouevenrealbro



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M, auston is tripping, general tenderness, im not sure if i should make it a thing and continue it, let me know!!, there's a flying cat in there, uhhhhh what else, witch!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouevenrealbro/pseuds/areyouevenrealbro
Summary: it’s not like auston was actively searching for the place.(or, mitch marner is a witch and auston is captivated)





	time cast a spell on you (but you won't forget me)

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU GOT HERE BY GOOGLING YOURSELF OR ANYONE THAT YOU KNOW, CLICK AWAY NOW.
> 
> I got super inspired by a dailyau prompt from tumblr, so big shoutout to them for getting this brain dump out of me lol
> 
> I'm not sure whether or not to continue this or leave it be, so please please please just let me know if you like it :)
> 
> title is from Silver Springs by Fleetwood Mac
> 
> enjoy!

It’s not like Auston was actively searching for the place. But his sister had asked for an assortment of crystals for her birthday (”for their energy, Auston!”) and there’s not exactly a plethora of crystal shops in the heart of Toronto, so when he stumbled upon Pandora’s Box on his way home from work he figured he might as well check it out. It was relatively early, but the streets were deserted, and the flyer in the black tinted window advertised a new shipment of clear and rose quartz, so he made what he believed to be a fairly normal decision to walk in and poke around.

One can imagine his surprise when he was met with a face full of black fur as soon as he stepped through the door.

“Oh shit, oh fuck, Salem, you’re kinda screwing me here bud,” a voice cried out from somewhere to Auston’s left, and suddenly the black mass covering his face was gone. Instant relief flooded Auston’s nerves, until-

Was that cat fucking levitating?

His heart sank. Auston tried to get his brain to work, to spit out the mouthful of fur he was holding in, but all that came out of his mouth was an eloquent “Um.”

A man around his own age rushed around the counter and snatched the black cat-Salem, his mind helpfully provided-from midair. The lack of sleeves on his black shirt highlighted the enormous tattoo of what looked to be Poseidon on his right forearm, and his backwards baseball cap his all but a few sprigs of sandy brunette hair and oh. He was...exactly Auston’s type. He cradled the animal gently in his arms, scolding him quietly under his breath before plopping him onto the counter with a stern “Stay.”

Auston struggled to retrace his steps this morning. He didn’t think he’d taken any hardcore psychedelics today, but that was really the only way to explain how he had just seen a cat literally flying. So either he’s high, or he’s absolutely insane.

Great.

A hand touched his arm and he jumped. “Hey,” the clerks eyes were filled with intense concern. “I know I probably don’t have to tell you. but remember; you really can’t tell anyone what you just saw.” For some reason, the place that his hand was touching felt like it was tingling, like it was a live wire and Auston’s body was being pumped full of energy. “I really don’t want all the attention that would go along with our secret getting out, and my boss would definitely kill me.”

Confused, Auston was unable to do anything but nod.

The boy smiled widely, all pearly white teeth and relief. “Thanks man, if I lose this job I’m screwed.” He dropped his hand from Auston’s arm and made his way back around the counter. “You kind of took both of us by surprise. We don’t really get a lot of business around this time. If I had known someone would be coming in, I would’ve told someone to get down.” The last part of his sentence was directed at the now disgruntled looking cat, and wait a minute-

“Did he just roll his eyes?” Auston’s voice was hoarse, refusing to tear his eyes away from the feline licking it’s paw. If he looked away, even just for one moment, who knows what would happen?

“I mean, probably? He kind of has a shitty attitude, I wouldn’t put it past him.” Salem hissed at the man and stuck his nose in the air before making his way to the other side of the counter, as far from the man as he possibly could. By moving farther away from him, he was now much closer to Auston, within arm’s reach. Auston took a hesitant step towards him, reaching a shaking hand out to pet the wary looking cat. He was almost worried that if he put his hand on him, the cat would immediately disappear, right into thin air, which would just be the cherry on top of this weird ass day. The moment Auston touched him, though, Salem began purring. Auston couldn’t help the smile that took over his face.

“He likes you,” the man had his elbow on the counter, chin resting in his hand. A fond smile lingered on his face as he stared at the purring kitty. A ray of golden sunlight fell across his face, highlighting the color of one eye and the plush redness of his lips. Auston’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of him. His gaze dropped to the tattoo on his forearm and was once again reminded him that this cat had been flying around the shop, like, two minutes prior. It was probably in his best interest to run, to leave as fast as he could and forget about this place, but he found himself rooted to his spot. He dropped his hand from Salem’s head to the counter, balling it into a fist to stop the shaking that had started up once again.

“What is this place?” He swallowed. Tried his hardest to keep his voice from shaking. 

The man blinked at him, allowing a few seconds to pass in silence. “You’re scared.” His tone wasn’t accusatory or scornful. It wasn’t a question either.

“I’m mostly just...confused.” Auston tittered nervously.

The man hummed and studied him. His eyes were a shade of blue that Auston couldn’t quite name, icy enough that the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. It felt as though he was looking into him rather than at him. He found himself entranced by them, suddenly feeling exposed under his close stare. It felt as if they stood there for hours, unable to break eye contact, but Auston knew that it couldn’t have been more than a few seconds. The man blinked eventually, breaking their moment.

“Welcome to Pandora’s Box,” he smiled gently. Auston felt his breath leave his body for the second time that day. “We specialize in whatever spirituality needs you may have. Crystals, sage, tarot, you name it.” He sounded-sarcastic?

“Right,” Auston dragged the word out slowly. “And you have a flying cat.”

The man huffed a laugh. “Yeah, you know, I suppose we do.”

“And that is... normal.”

“Salem is special,” the look on his face turned fond. “Sometimes he just has a hard time holding back around others.”

“Salem. Like-like the cat from that old witch show?” How is this Auston’s life?

“Sabrina the Teenage Witch?” He laughed again. “Yeah, my boss likes to think he’s funny.”

Okay. That’s-okay. This is fine. Auston can deal with this. He can deal with this insanely human-like cat and this strangely attractive man that thinks that a cat that flies is just special and not quite literally impossible.

“And the flying cat is...yours.”

“He is,” the man nodded solemnly. “Technically he’s my boss’, but he comes home with me and I pay for his expenses, so....”

“And the cat...flies.”

He nodded again, slower this time. “Yeah, dude. We’ve been over this, like, four times. Are you good?”

Auston laughed. He couldn’t help it-the man with a flying cat was asking him if he was okay.

“Sorry,” he tried to control himself. “Sorry, it’s just-what the fuck is going on here?”

The stranger narrowed his eyes at him, that cold stare fixing him once more. His eyes widened after a few moments in understanding. “Oh fuck,” he whispered. “You’re not-you have no idea what’s going on, do you?”

Auston shook his head slowly. Who would have any idea what’s going on here, truly?

“And I’ve been talking to you like-this whole time I thought-oh my god.” He groaned, dropping his head into his hands. “I am so sorry,” his voice was muffled behind his fingers.

“Uh-it’s cool, I guess? I just really want to know what the fuck is happening.” He poked the strangers wrist in an effort to get him to look at him.

He straightened up suddenly, a frown etched into his features. “I don’t even know where to start. And even if I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.”

Auston’s heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach. He gripped the edge of the counter to steady himself. There’s only one way to explain this, and that’s-

“Is this-am I dead? I don’t remember dying,” he sucked in some air. “Is this purgatory?” He whispered.

The silence that ensued was thick, right up until the man busted out laughing. “No, you’re not dead.” He forced out between giggles. “At least, I don’t think you are. I hope not. I’m equipped to deal with a lot of stuff, but helping ghosts cross over into the afterlife is not one of those things.”

Auston couldn’t help but smile at the sound of his tinkling laughter. “Thank God. I don’t know if I would be able to deal with being dead.” He turned to run a finger over Salem’s ear and under his chin. “I think I can handle just about everything else. Like a flying cat, hm baby?” He clicked his tongue at the cat to try to get his full attention as the man hummed.

“Okay,” the stranger said after a few moments of silence. He turned to the other side of the counter, facing away from Auston. He tracked the man’s movements with his eyes, watching as he stirred a pot that Auston hadn’t yet noticed.

“We’re a shop that caters to every witch’s needs; potions, herbs, spellbooks-you name it, we have it. And if we don’t have it, we can make it,” his voice called. He still hadn’t turned to face Auston, and the tension in his shoulders was visible.

Auston paused his movements. Salem mewed his discontent at the lack of action and craned his little neck to bump his hand back into motion. 

“This is witch shop.”

“Yep,” the stranger’s stirring had become more erratic as each second ticked past.

“You’re serious,” he huffed. “This is a shop for actual, ah...’witches.’“

“Yes, sir!”

“And witches are real.” He deadpanned.

The man hummed an affirmation from where he stood. “Real as can be,” he squeaked. He slammed the spoon down and picked up a root that laid next to the pot. “And all over the place. You just need to be able to look,” he began to strip the leaves of the root and drop them into the pot.

“Right,” his brain attempted to process what exactly was going on right here at this very moment. How exactly was he supposed to be taking this? “And that makes you-”

“A witch,” the man rushed out. “I’m a witch. Not a warlock. Warlock’s aren’t-I’m a witch.” He turned to face Auston, leaning back against the counter he was just working on.

They stared each other down for what felt like the fifth time that day. The silence in the room was thick, the tension was palpable. “Okay,” Auston finally spoke. He was definitely tripping on some type of drug, and the best way for him to deal with this was probably just to roll with it.

But the stranger visibly deflated. “You don’t believe me,” he frowned. 

Auston shrugged. “It’s just a lot to take in,” he insisted, but his words didn’t sound very convincing to himself either. The entire thing was completely insane. He had to be some sort of druggie.

What a waste of a pretty face, Auston thought bitterly.

The man sighed and tugged at the bottom of his shirt, biting his lip. He appeared pensive for a few moments before lighting up with a smile. “Wait here.” He rushed around the side of the counter and into an isle. Auston took it as an opportunity to really look around the shop. 

It was relatively small, waist-high aisles gave the store an even more cramped feel. The shelves around the area were cramped with colorful candles, crystals, and books. A large tapestry of what looked to be three moons hung behind the counter; a glass case held a variety of crystal jewelry. Auston had to brace both hands on the counter to hold himself up. He had no idea what was really going on here. He didn’t understand why this man was so set on carrying out the joke. He wanted-

He wanted to go home. To curl up under the covers and just go to sleep. His brain felt fuzzy. He stumbled to the side a bit with the sudden drowsiness that overtook him

The man appeared at his side again. “Hey, come on man, stay awake.” He placed a hand on Auston’s cheek.The electric, tingling feeling was back. He felt his head clear up once more. “You’ll make it home okay, I promise. I didn’t overdo the magnolia bark this time.” He slipped something into Auston’s back packet, rubbing his cheekbone with his thumb as he did so. He could barely breathe, caught up in the color of this stranger’s eyes. “You need to go home right after you leave here. Go straight to bed when you get there, but take what’s here,” he patted the parcel he had tucked into his pants, “to bed with you before you fall asleep.”

Auston blinked blearily at him and nodded once. He let his eyes wander down to look at the man’s plush, red mouth. The lips curled into a smile. “Come on, man, at least buy me dinner first.” He laughed and patted his cheek gently before stepping back. The man continued to step back, scooping Salem up as he went.

“What’s your name?” Auston breathed before he got too far away. This man had just poured out secrets to Auston, and he didn’t even tell him his name.

“Come back tomorrow morning,” his grin remained on his face, but it edged towards something more smug. “I’m sure you’ll tell me.” Just before he disappeared behind a door that Auston suspected led to a backroom, he faced him once again. 

“Goodnight, Auston. Get home safe.”

And then he was gone.

***

Auston did not recall the walk home.

Auston did not recall ever telling the man his name.

He fell asleep with a pouch that he was unable to open, no matter how hard he tried, curled tightly in his hand.

The next morning, he woke with a magnolia flower on his nightstand.

The name Mitch burned heavy on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comment, please :))))  
> do I continue this or not?? im so conflicted omg help, comment below!!


End file.
